All living cells, from microbes to higher plants and animals, contain a large variety of carbohydrates bound to proteins or lipids (glycoconjugates), which are specific on the cell type, tissue, organ, or species level. Glycoconjugate research has traditionally been focused on isolation and structural characterization, and the enzymes involved in synthesis and degradation. In recent years, it has become increasingly evident that glycoconjugates are also essential for defining and maintaining basic biological processes such as cell-cell recognition, cell-substratum adhesion, extracellular matrix function, transmembrane signaling, immune regulation, and differentiation and development of all cells in tissues and organisms. Glycoconjugates represent a third class of structural and informational biopolymers (in addition to proteins and nucleic acids), and aberrant informational coding through glycoconjugates is often associated with common disease processes. Therefore, glycoconjugate research is essential for understanding the molecular basis of cancer, inflammation, infection, autoimmune diseases, and perhaps some degenerative processes. The Xlllth International Symposium on Glycoconjugates will be held in Seattle, WA during August 20-26, 1995. Approximately 30 symposium topic sessions will be organized (see Appendix A), involving approximately 22 plenary lecturers and approximately 180 speakers. There will also be approximately 500 posters on continuous display during the six days. A Program Committee consisting of 22 experts in various fields of glycobiology has been formed, and will determine the finalized program based on the tentative version shown in Appendix A. The USA, Canada, many European countries, Japan, and some South American countries have strong glycoconjugate research programs, each with its particular strengths and specialties. There-fore, an international symposium featuring the leading investigators from various countries will be highly beneficial for exchange of information and ideas, and stimulation of future collaborative research. We expect approximate revenue from participant registration fees of $300,000, and corporate and other donations of $92,000, but total revenue from these sources falls well short of the projected expenses for the symposium, which include airfare and lodging subsidies for the invited plenary lecturers and symposium topic chairpersons (see Appendix B). We are therefore applying for additional financial support in the amount of $78,072 for this important scientific meeting.